


Waking Up Restrained

by sleepygremlin



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII), Remnants of Sephiroth, Turks (Compilation of FFVII), Waking up Restrained, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepygremlin/pseuds/sleepygremlin
Summary: Tseng awakens.
Kudos: 2





	Waking Up Restrained

**Author's Note:**

> This is clunky and I'm not very happy with it but it's day one

Pain throbbed through his skull; that was the first thing he felt when he roused himself. But it was far from the only thing that hurt. Aches and burning pain wracked his form, worsening every moment that he became more lucid. But pain was not new to him, and he forced himself to take stock of his body and situation. 

He couldn't move, something was binding him. Though he couldn't work out what it was - it completely encased his hands so he couldn't search for an end or a tie. It wasn't rope. It wasn't something he recognised. Beyond that, he understood the circumstances he was in. He remembered being attacked - remembered the strange silver haired trio. He knew where he was. The sound of the helicopter had been one of the last things he'd heard, which meant at least one of the Turks had escaped. He could hear breathing beside him now, which meant that not all of them had. Still, if they were alive it was likely because they had use. He could only assume that the mission had been successful, even if it had taken sacrifice.

He let out a breath and forced his eyes to open. It was dark but it wasn't all consuming. A quick scan of the area decided that the strange men were not close, and he was safe to move. Looking to his right he noted a shock of blond hair; Elena. Something wrapped around her though. It was a strange shadow-y blackness that seemed to pulse and writhe just slightly, as though it was alive. The same strange phenomenon that had shrouded their attackers… 

It didn’t take a genius to work out the connection; silver haired men seeking out the remains of Jenova… It wouldn’t be the first time Sephiroth had clawed his way out of the Lifestream. No, it wasn’t Sephiroth. While certainly connected to the once glorious SOLDIER, these three were far from him. They were… Clumsy, imperfect, a far cry from the stoic and skilled man who had caused so much damage. But currently it didn’t matter. What he had to focus on was freeing himself and Elena and reuniting with Reno and Rude. With the President suffering from his Stigma, they couldn’t take the blow to their ranks.

Tseng flexed his arms, testing the shadows that bound him. He didn’t know how to undo them or the magic they had formed from. He strained against them for a few moments longer before freezing at the sound of footfall on the cold ground. He twisted his head to the sound, eyebrows furrowing as he settled a glare on the approaching trio. The shortest one, the one in the middle, held an orb of Materia that glowed with a soft green. It looked like any other Materia but Tseng knew it was his own; the one that he treasured so dearly.


End file.
